


Take My Hand (or Five Times Logan Took Max's Hand)

by Regalredstar



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalredstar/pseuds/Regalredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from 5 times Logan and Max held hands. Strictly M/L, don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take My Hand (or Five Times Logan Took Max's Hand)

**1\. No Matter How Far the Fall (Prodigy)**

Strange as it may sound the events of the hostage situation at the genetics conference are among Logan Cale's most cherished memories. No one he told would believe him, after all he was thrown off the roof of a building. Yet strange as it may seem, Logan loves those memories.

See, even when he was falling from the roof headed toward near certain death, Logan wasn't afraid. He knew he should be, after all he was about to die, but yet, he knew Max would save him. Knew it as surely as he knew his own name. So when Max did appear, falling from the sky like the angel that he had always believed her to be, all it did was validate his faith in her. As he reached out and grasped her hand, Logan knew that she would always be there to catch him, no matter how far the fall.

**2\. Don't Let Go (Blah Blah Woof Woof)**

Logan still isn't completely sure of which of the events surrounding his most recent surgery are real and which happened only in his head. Logically, he knows that his dance with Max has to be a dream. After all, he can't walk let alone dance, and yet it all seemed so real. And after, at the hospital, Max had been humming the song…

Whether it was real or not there were two things that Logan was absolutely certain of. One, Max had been at his side and her hand had been squeezing his tighter than anything he had ever felt before. And two, whether the dance had been real or not, he had promised not to let go again. He intended to keep the promise. After all, he had all ready tried letting her go, and look how that had turned out. No, he didn't intend to let go, he never intended to let go again.

**3\. Eternity in a Moment (Borrowed Time)**

When Max first comes into his apartment asking him what he would do if they had a temporary cure, Logan didn't know what to think. The idea of touching Max, even if only for a little while was an impossible dream, to painful to even think about.

Then when she told him it was real, well; he still didn't know what to think. 10 hours, not really that long when you came right down to it, and when it was over they'd be right back where they started, maybe even in a worse position than before, because they'd have had a taste of what should be.

And yet, 10 hours. It was more than he'd ever even dared to pray for. 10 hours where he could touch her; kiss her; love her, without knowing that the very action was killing him. They could finally get busy, as Joshua and Original Cindy put it.

10 hours, not a lot of time, but it would be enough. It had to be. Slowly he advanced towards Max, and cautiously he held out his hand. Just as cautiously she reached out her hand, and slowly, but surely grasped it. As their hands finally touched, Logan knew that while 10 hours wasn't much, it was enough for now. For in the moment their hands touched all of eternity was within their grasp.

**4\. Grab On (Harbor Lights)**

Logan has never felt as helpless as he did when Max was locked in Harbor Lights Hospital. There she was trapped in quarantine, with a bullet in her stomach, and White rapidly closing in. And he could do nothing about it.

What if something happened to her? He couldn't bear it if anything did. Especially considering he was the one who convinced her to stay in the hospital in the first place. She had wanted to leave. If he hadn't forced her to stay, told her Sam would take care of it she would be long gone.

When Logan heard White give the order to kill Max, his blood ran cold. He tried to send her a message through the EKG, but there was no way of knowing if it was received. Though, the nurse who went flying through the window was probably a pretty good indication that it had.

The sound of Max's voice over the phone was the sweetest sound Logan had heard in a long time. It meant she was safe, that he hadn't lost her again. After what happened last summer, that was one thing that he couldn't live with ever again.

But even if she was alive, she was still trapped, and white was still in there intent on killing her. He had to get to her, and fast. That's when he noticed the news van. Maybe, just maybe…

Later, if asked, he would admit that he had probably been a bit harsh with the driver of the news van. But at the time, that hadn't mattered. All that had mattered was getting Max home, safe.

As he pulled out his glove to grab Max's hand and pull her into the chopper, Logan felt the sense of coming full circle. Just over a year ago Max had saved him from falling to his death, now he was going to pull her away from hers. As her hand grasped his Logan knew that they would always be there to save each other. All they had to do was grab on.

**Bonus: 4.5. Someday**

Logan both loves and hates the times Max comes to see him at Joshua's place. After all, she's with Alec now, so it's not like she's coming to see him because they're like that, but still, at least he gets to see her.

Today, however, she says something that gives him hope that things might not be totally over between them. Biohazard girlfriend. Two words that she quickly tries to take back. It might just be a slip of the tongue, a phrase that has no meaning at all. On the other hand, it might mean that Max still has more feelings for him than she lets on.

He smiles as he examines the runes on her back, cherishing the feel of her skin under his gloved hands. It is with regret that he finally zips the cat suit back up, and moves around to face her once again.

As they talk he finds himself caressing her hand. For an instant their eyes meet and she does not pull away. Thane, just as quickly as the moment came, she is gone, and he is left holding nothing but the air.

Slowly, he lowers his gloved hands into the bucket of bleach; washing away every trace of Max, and wishing every second that he didn't have to. Wishing, that the moment they just had could last forever, for in that moment and in that touch Logan felt the hope and the promise of someday.

**5\. New Dawn (Freak Nation)**

Logan's not sure how to describe his feelings during the showdown at the Jam Pony and the events immediately following. Truth be told, he's pretty sure that there's not a single emotion that he didn't feel. Terror, when he first saw the news report and again when he saw the snipers. Courage, when he jumped over the car to save Max. Love, as he watched her boldly lead her people inside the Jam Pony. Strength, when he took down the familiar who was beating even Alec. Joy, as they celebrate their victory and successful escape. And pride, as he stands alongside Max and the other transgenics.

But out of all the emotions that Logan feels, the strongest is hope. Hope, as he stands hand-in-hand with Max and watches the transgenic flag rise as a new day dawns.


End file.
